For Lack Of A Better Name
by ilovekyosohma
Summary: a girl and her best friend are transported into the fruits basket world. but strange things happen, as more and more of their friends are relatives join them, each one in love with a different sohma. everyoneXvarious OCs. WARNING: includes lame joke stuff
1. Once Upon A Time In America

Hatsuharu sohma walked down the path to shigure's house, strolling at a casual pace. As the house came into view he sped up, starting to run. Just as he hit the hill towards the house (which exists only for my purposes) he tripped and went tumbling down the steep path. As he crashed to the bottom, he looked back up the hill and saw what he had tripped over. It was a girl.

_About an hour earlier…_

"Hey! Clara!" she shouted. "Come on, let's go to my house! I got the 15th volume of fruits basket today, I'm dying to read it." She told her friend. Clara squealed and came running over.

"The 15th!? Didn't Tokyopop just release that??" Clara asked her. She grinned.

"Yep. I went and hung out in front of the bookstore before it opened so I could get it first." She told her.

"Wow!" exclaimed Clara. "Ooooohh, I'm so envying you right now!" She smiled.

"I know. Come on, let's go read it! I've been waiting all day!" she said happily. Then she seized Clara by the hand and dragged her all the way back to her house.

"Hey! Heeey!" yelled Clara. "Lemmego!" she just laughed.

"Never!!" then she realized she was still being referred to as she. So now she has become 'Lily', because that's her name. (Forgive all of my chattering. I'm a humor writer. Give me a break). Lily dragged Clara up to her room and they sat on her bed reading the manga as fast as they could.

_Almost and hour later, but not quite…_

"Wow…"said Clara happily. "I love fruits basket." Lily was smiling, but she looked like she was in pain. "Hey.." Clara asked." What's up with you, lily? You look…" she trailed off. Lily sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I DON'T WANT IT TO BEEEE OOOVVVEEEERRR!!!!!!" she exclaimed. "I wish I had the 16th one. I wish we could go into the fruits basket world. I wish I wish I wish…" she muttered unhappily. Clara giggled.

"You just want to go see your _beloved _Hatsuharu, don't you?" Clara teased. Lily glared at her.

"Shut up. Why wouldn't I want to meet him? He's really cool, and really nice, and really hot. He's just so _perfect…_" she trailed off. "And besides, I bet you wish you could see Yuki, huh? Huh? Dontcha? Huh?" she poked at Clara each time she said 'huh'.

Clara batted at her pokes. "Well, duh. He's the best guy in the universe. In the world!" she exclaimed dreamily. Lily looked at her mock-pity in her eyes.

"Except he isn't IN the universe, dear." She informed Clara. Clara just glared at her.

But then she had a thought. "Hey, lily, what if we got into the fruits basket world somehow? Wouldn't that be awesome? I could be around Yuki all the time…" she said happily. Lily nodded. "And I could be with Haru…"she said. Clara sighed.

Lily's eyes lit up. Clara stared. "Whoa, your eyes are glowing." She said in amazement. Clara's eyes lit up. Lily stared. "Whoa, so are yours." She said.

They stared at each other, then in the mirror, then back at each other. And then they felt it. A strange, swirling sensation, starting in their toes and going up. Light patterns started to appear in their glowing eyes. Their eyes grew and their proportions changed. They switched and swirled, and as they switched and swirled, so did the room around them.

They were standing on a street in a city in Japan, and they were manga characters. Lily spoke first. "ano…sugoi! Datte…doko??"(See AN) Clara stared at her.

"Lily-Chan, nihonbu…" (See AN) she said. Then they stared at each other. They had both just spoken in Japanese. Sure they knew thank you, goodbye, hello, nice to meet you, are you alright, and a couple other things too, but not how to actually _speak_ it.

Then they realized where they were. And what they were. And they freaked.

To casual passerby the simply appeared to be a couple of teenage girls freaking out about something, but to the intelligent viewer they would be seen as a couple of American teenage girls freaking out about the fact that they had been transported into a manga version of Japan. As they freaked out the world shimmered slightly again, and lily and Clara were whooshed off again. This time, it was like flying, soaring over Japan.

At least, until they landed. Hard. Clara crashed into a tree and stuck. Lily fell into the middle of a path. And just as she landed, a blur that somewhat resembled a teenaged boy tripped over her and went flying straight down the hill.

When he hit the bottom he looked back up at her. "Oooooohhhh! I'm really sorry!" she yelled and went skidding down the hill to see if he was ok. "I'm really very sorry-" she said, but then was cut short by Clara's yells.

"LILY! LILY! GET ME OUT OF THIS FRICKING TREE!" shouted Clara. Lily looked away from the guy without looking at him.

"Ah! Clara! Hold, on, I'll be right there!" she shouted back, but the guy put a hand on her shoulder to keep her there and hiked up the hill to get Clara. She could only see his back. He had white hair, but he looked young… maybe…

"Lily!" Clara's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Lily! Did you see who that guy WAS?" asked Clara, sliding down the hill next to her. "I mean, did you really see him?" asked Clara. Lily glanced at her.

"Not really. I didn't get a good look at him. Why?" she asked suspiciously. Clara just giggled. Then the guy came back. Lily looked up. "Oh, hey I'm really sorry about-"

And then she stopped. Because now she knew why Clara had been so excited. She stared at him. He looked a bit disconcerted. She stood up slowly and looked at him. _Stay calm. Be cool. Act like you have no idea who he is. No idea. Never seen him before in your life. _

She told herself. Then she spoke. "OH MY GOD! OH MY AKITO! YOU'RE HATSUHARU SOHMA!!!" she shouted. And then she hugged him. Of course, he tensed up immediately. And then he turned into a big cow.

Lily let go of him and ran towards shigure's house. "Gure-san! Gure-san! I accidentally turned Haru into a cow! I'm sorry!" she yelled. Shigure opened the door as fast as his perverted author self could. "Wha?" he asked. Lily ran up to him. "Gure-san, I'm really sorry. I'm reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally wanted to hug Haru, so I did, and of course he turned into a cow, and I'm sorry."

She told him. Shigure glanced past her towards Haru. "I see." He said. "I think maybe we had better talk. Haru, you come too. You can just stand right outside the door, kay?" he said, and bounced back inside. Lily and Clara followed him in, and Hatsuharu walked up to the door. "Oh!" exclaimed lily. "I forgot Haru's clothes!" she said, and ran back out to get them. While she was getting his clothes, Haru changed back.

He didn't seem particularly bothered by it and sat down in the doorway waiting for lily. When she got back she noticed his distinct lack of clothing and squeaked. Then she closed her eyes and gave him his clothes. "Sorry" he said.

She scurried in and whispered to Clara. Something along the lines of 'Haru is sexy'.

Once Haru had clothes on, Shigure called Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru. "Ow!" yelped lily. When Shigure had called Yuki, Clara had dug her fingernails into lily's arm. Kyou and Tohru came downstairs first, and looked rather perplexedly at Lily and Clara.

Then Yuki came down and lily yelled "OWWW!!!" because Clara had just dug her fingernails into lily's arm as hard as she could. When Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou had sat down, Clara was staring directly and unalterably at Yuki. Yuki looked a bit disconcerted.

"Ok!" said Shigure to the room in general. "We have an itty bitty teensy tiny little minor problem here. This problem is the form of two girls, the ones you either are or see sitting nearby you. The reason these girls are a problem is that one of them, the one with the long black hair, hugged Haru." He said, still addressing everyone.

Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, and for some reason lily, all gasped in shock. Haru just yawned. It was all old news to him. He slid over to Yuki and tugged on his shirt.

"Yuki?" he said. Yuki looked down at him. "What?" he asked. Haru flopped backwards. "I wanna know their names." He said. Actually, in truth he wanted to know the name of the girl he tripped over, but hey, her friend was pretty cute too.

"Lily" said Clara. Lily almost grinned. They were forever introducing themselves as each other. Just one of their insane habits.

"I'm Clara" said lily. "Nice to meet you, Shigure, Yuki, Kyou, Hatsuharu." She said, pointing at them as she said their names. Then she scuttled over to where Haru was sitting, curled herself into a little ball right next to him, and yawned.

"Sorry about her." said Clara. "She has been madly in love with Haru ever since she realized that Kyou wasn't quite right for her, and she probably won't leave his side until she is forcibly removed from it and sent home." Said Clara, quite truthfully.

"But before we get on the subject of crushes and homes, I think that Clara and I should be introduced to a few people." She continued. "Clara, the list, please." Lily handed Clara a list with all the names of every single fruits basket character mentioned up to volume 15.

Clara took it and stood up, -style.

"Tohru, check. Yuki, check. Kyou, check. Shigure, check. Kagura, not check. Momiji, not check. Hatori, not check. Hatsuharu, check. Ayame, not check. Kisa, not check. Hiro, not check. Ritsu, not check. Isuzu 'Rin', not check. Kureno, not check. Akito, not check. Arisa, not check. Saki, not check. Kakeru, not check. Machi, not check. Kimi, not check. Chibisuke, not check. Mitsuru, not check. Mayuko, not check. Kana, not check. Kazuma, not check. That assistant guy at Shishou's dojo we can't remember the name of, not check. The prince Yuki fan club, not check. Any other character with a speaking part, not check." Clara said. "So we only have five checkmarks on our list."

Everyone but lily was staring at her dumbstruck. Lily spoke up. "Hey lily, I think we ought to do Hatori first, and Akito second. Let's go!" she said. And they both ran out the door. Haru chased after them. Shigure drank tea. Yuki looked scared.

Kyou mumbled something about 'dumb cow' and 'freaky weirdo girls' and something that sounded like 'porn' (but couldn't POSSIBLY have been, because we all know Kyou would NEVER look at porn, ever.) and went to read his porn.

_Haru's POV_

Those two completely insane and pretty girls went dashing wildly out the door, and I ran after them. If they were going to see Hatori and Akito, they wouldn't be able to meet all the people on their list due to lack of either memories or unbroken bones.

They practically flew down the street. They ducked in through the gap in the wall, and vanished. I ran in after them. I didn't have time for the front gate. They ran straight to Hatori's house, and I caught up with them as they rang the doorbell. Hatori opened it and glared directly at them. Then he glared some more, mostly at me.

"What.." he ground out. "Do YOU want?" he asked. "And who the hell are they?"

_Hatori's POV_

I woke up in a fairly good mood. I came downstairs without tripping over anything, made breakfast without burning the food or myself, sat down to eat-

And the doorbell rang.

I answered it to find Momiji coughing violently. I gave him water and he went away fine.

I went back in the kitchen, sat down to eat again-

And the doorbell rang.

I got up, answered the door, and found Rin, glaring at me. "I need more pain meds." She told me. I shook my head. "You can't have any more. You wouldn't have finished the ones I gave you if you took the correct dose." I told her. She scowled.

"It's not enough. If the pain doesn't go away, I can't function, and if I can't function, I will blame you for it, hunt you down, and kill you with toothpicks." She threatened. I sighed. "Listen, Rin, you can not have any more medicine." I told her clearly and calmly. She kicked me in an extremely painful place and stalked off.

I sat back down at the table and started to eat-

And the doorbell rang. Of course.

This time I answered the doorbell with no small amount of irritation. "What is it?" I snapped at Ritsu, who was standing in front of me in his kimono. Ritsu saw how angry I was and panicked. "I'M SOOOORRRYYY HATORI-SAN! IT'S ALL MY FAULT YOU'RE ANGRY! I'M SORRY! I MUST APOLOGIZE TO THE WOR-"

I poked him in the side. When he collapsed I kicked him off my porch, and he rolled under it. I went back inside, sat down at the table, and took a bite of my breakfast. Nothing happened. I sighed with relief. I started eating.

The doorbell rang.

I nearly screamed with frustration. I got up, stormed over to the door, yanked it open, and growled at Kureno. "What??" Kureno gave me a note from Akito, asking me to "come over immediately because I'm feeling really terrible and if you don't come you'll be punished" so I went. I helped Akito start to feel better.

When I got back from that, I had to reheat my breakfast, and this time it turned out a tiny bit burnt, which irritated me. But I started eating it anyway, and was nearly done when-

I assume you know what goes here.

I growled angrily. I walked furiously to the door, opened it, at glared first at the two girls in front of me, and then at Haru. "What.." I growled at them. "Do YOU want?" I asked him darkly. I looked at the girls. "And who the hell are they?"

AN: that was the first chapter! I know it kind of sucks, sorry. I've never written a serious fic (serious only in the sense that it has a plot) before. It will probably be a long time between chapters, because I write very slowly. But if you want, please review and tell me what you think. I think some people are kinda OOC. But maybe that's just me. Also, about the Japanese spoken by lily and Clara, in case you didn't know what it means, I'll translate what they're saying for you here.

Lily: um…wow! But…where?

Clara: Lily, Japanese…

Ok, that was all. I'll introduce every single character in this fic, including the manga ones up to volume 15, which any self-respecting furuba fan should have read by now. And by the way, I'm sorry if you think lily is a Mary Sue. It's true I'm madly in love with Haru, but Lily is meant to be a character, and not me.


	2. Gomenasai to anyone reading this

Help! I'm really stuck. If anyone has any ideas, PLEASE SHARE THEM! I need to figure out how to get all the OCs into furuba without boring everyone to death! Oh wait! I just got a really good idea! Oh wait. I just got writer's block:'( well, I hope anyone bothering to my stupid fic doesn't hate me for not updating! I'm sorry!

Sumi Tanaka, manga-ka, author, and writer of awful fanfics.


	3. The Three Fangirls Arrive Oddly

Disclaimer: ieth doeseth noteth owneth fruits basketeth. Noeth.

Lily was staring at Hatori as he glared and growled. When he asked who she and lily were, she introduced them for him. "I'm Clara." She said. "that's Lily."

Hatori raised an eyebrow and scowled. "whatever. What do you stupid people want?" he muttered, obviously mad at them. In fact, lily had never seen him this mad in the manga. "well, lily and I wanted to meet you, Hatori-sama. Well, not meet exactly..more like…" she trailed off, but clara finished for her, grabbing Hatori into a tight embrace.

There was a poof, and a seahorse about 4 or 5 inches tall was lying there. "hug!" yelled lily, as she plopped him into their ready-prepared bowl of sea water. Hatori swimmled around, staring at the two laughing girls, even angrier than before. They burst into peals of laughter and carried the little seahorse to shigure's as fast as possible.

_Meanwhile…_

Clara's sister MJ sat on her bed reading Fruits Basket. "aaahh-choo!" she sneezed. then she sneezed again. then a third time. she got up to get a tissue, and then realized she had no tissues in her room. "ugh, Clara probably stole them or something, she's always doing weirdo stuff like that." said MJ, stalking off towards the stairs. as she reached them, however, their dog, Angelo, got in her way and she tripped. she fell down the stairs, but instead of landing a huge gust of wind somehow blew her horizontally into someone. there was a POOF, and the someone vanished.

_In furuba…_

Lily and clara got hatori back to shii-chan's before he transformed, and when he did he was clearly even more annoyed then before. A mystery. He called one of his minions to bring him clothes, and once he was dressed he attempted to stalk out, but as he opened the door, something -- no, someONE -- flew straight into him. it was only after he was wriggling his small-number-of-inches-long self out from under the someone that he realized the person had been a girl.

_A long time ago, about the same time lily and clara got transported to fruits basket_

Clara and lily's friend Cathy walked down the road, smiling. She finally had the 15th volume of Fruits Basket! She was practically singing. she got on the bus that was taking her home and sat down, thinking of Furuba and Kyou. She smled to herself. Suddenly the bus swerved and swayed, brakes squealing as the bus swung wildly around, almost crashing off the road. She heard at least one tire blow, and she could smell burning rubber and oil. "sorry, folks" said the driver, hopping back onto bus. "but this bus aint goin' nowhere fast" Cathy grinned. She could read volume 15 now!

_Later, same place._

Cathy finshed volume 15. she was very excited to read the next one! This one had been so good! The driver had said they could get off and stretch their legs if they wanted while they waited for another bus. She went outside and sat down on the edge of the freeway. She sighed and stared over the edge of the overpass at the cars below. Suddenly she felt controlled. She was forced to stand up, drop volume 15 over the edge, and jump after it. No, not after it. Into it! The book had turned into a big, green portal, and she fell through.

_About the same time_

Amy, Lily's sister sat staring at her new drawing of Kureno. She smiled dreamily at it. She was slowly but surely progressing in her drawing skills, and she hoped to one day be able to draw Kureno exactly as he was. Lily said she was wasting her art skills by only drawing Kureno, but Lily was always drawing Haru, wasn't she? So Amy could draw Kureno. She ran into Lily's room to show her the new drawing, but Lily wasn't there. "hey, oneechan? You here?" she asked. She sighed. Then she saw Lily's new manga. "15! I can't believe she got 15 and didn't tell me!" she glanced around to check if Lily was actually there somewhere, and, assured that she was not, sat down to read. Then, ever so suddenly, Lily's room was gone and Amy was face-to-face with an entirely different person. "oh my akito!" she exclaimed, much to the surprise of the person in front of her. "Kureno!" she exclaimed. Then she fainted.

There! That was some set up, how the next three characters get into Furuba. Ja ne!


End file.
